


Десять

by Marlek



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen, I blame amanto for everything, M/M, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlek/pseuds/Marlek
Summary: Десяти должно хватить.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на крипи-недельку на дайри.

Сого выбирает десять.  
Целое число, без каких-либо суеверий. Старуха отказалась брать деньги, только скривилась при виде золота с портретом сёгуна, будто увидела жирную гусеницу на новеньких обоях.  
— Тебе нужно платить налоги, — говорит Сого.  
В хижине сквозит из всех щелей, потолок закопчен, а окна заклеены серой от времени рисовой бумагой.  
— Это пустое, — кутаясь в шаль из паучьих нитей, говорит старуха. — Налоги — новомодная придумка, мне она не страшна.  
— Высылка покажет, — небрежно бросает Сого, разглядывая банки с вареньем, жабами и явно человеческим мозгом на полках вдоль стены.  
До этого он никогда не был внутри, хотя знал, где искать. Все в их маленькой деревне знали, куда идти, если ты чего-то очень сильно хочешь и не боишься заплатить любую цену. Сого давно не был здесь, по дороге не узнал родные места, дорогу вдоль реки, по которой утром ходил в додзё старика Кондо вместе с солнцем, а назад — с собственной тенью наперегонки. Только родительский дом был знакомым в изменившемся мире, да это место. Сого был уверен, что даже спустя сотню лет эта хижина на окраине, среди спутанных ив и старого камыша будет стоять и ждать того, кто готов платить её хозяйке назначенную цену.  
Сого договаривается на десять. Это оптимальный вариант.

***  
Сестра умирает в январе. Идёт дождь, кислая рожа Хиджикаты не даёт и минуты покоя, и Сого не появляется в казармах сутки напролёт.  
Его не трогают. Боятся, жалеют — не имеет значения; на улицах Эдо полно тёмных уголков, где можно походить и снять напряжение — в бою на мечах или просто в рукопашной, или другими способами. Без формы немного не то, но Шинсенгуми не нужны проблемы, а Сого не хочет быть проблемой, по крайней мере, такой.  
— Приходи ещё, — кричит ему охранник из садо-мазо клуба, огромный мужик с лошадиной головой.  
Аманто он не трогает, даже если те очень похожи на людей, даже если притворяются, когда делают вид, что они тут всего ничего, и не привыкли к здешней атмосфере, грубости, к тому, что на Земле, оказывается, есть сильные люди.  
Если кто-то думал, что аманто прибыли на Землю вслед за Альфа Ину те двадцать с лишним лет назад, то не было смысла их переубеждать в обратном. Достаточно вспомнить о старухе на окраине деревни, о которой знали все дети, а до них — их родители, а до них родители их родителей. Достаточно видеть собственными глазами каппу, живущего в озере, по центру которого красуется заросший тиной остов космического корабля.  
Достаточно просто верить.

— Вы хреново сохранились, — сказал он тогда.  
— Ты дерзкий, — засмеялась старуха так, что Сого видел — у неё все зубы целы, и их было явно больше, чем стандартный набор в тридцать две штуки. — Но даже такие дерзкие, как ты, любят своих сестёр.  
Сого тогда не сказал, зачем пришёл. Но и так было понятно. Старуха жила в их деревне давно и знала всех с детства. Даже дед Имамото, сосед-пасечник, говорил, что та выглядела так же, когда ему было всего лишь семь лет. Всего лишь семь, когда он захотел заплатить свою цену.  
Сого восемнадцать, но для старухи это не имеет значения, поэтому они останавливаются на десяти.

***  
Их было пятеро. Не очень много, если подумать. Сого шёл из бара, в груди разливалось тепло от выпитого, заполняло дыру внутри. Свет от мобильного немного помогал в переулке; Хиджиката звонил раза три, отправил напоследок сообщение про время завтрашней встречи и угрозой сеппуку. Сого как раз набирал ответ о том, в какой позе хочет видеть его в гробу, когда показались первые двое.  
Телефон жалобно запищал — сообщение не отправилось, но Сого уже занят, потому что последние двое из нападавших аманто, и хотя не очень хочется, но придётся марать руки. Спишет всё на…  
— Эй, Окита-кун, раком конечно круто, но попахивает некрофилией, ты так не думаешь?  
Гинтоки как раз подходит на роль козла отпущения, тем более, что он не носит форму Шинсенгуми и имеет более чем огромный опыт в убийстве тварей всех мастей.  
Последний из пятёрки решает спастись бегством, но получает боккеном в затылок. Сого с восхищением свистит — ему всегда нравится смотреть, как Гинтоки убивает простым деревом. Да и вообще нравится смотреть, как он сражается. Будто не боится не только врага, но и смерти, ничего совершенно. И поэтому всегда выигрывает любую битву.  
Ещё через пару кварталов их обоих тошнит, так что прогулку приходится закончить до рассвета и всё же отправиться отсыпаться перед встречей, о которой писал придурок Хиджиката.

***  
— А, это ты, — говорит Гинтоки.  
Вернее, пытается говорить одновременно двумя половинками рассеченной надвое головы. От лба до паха — неудачно попал под удар. Если бы Сого не видел собственными глазами, то попросил бы повторить, чтобы наверняка поймать классный кадр или рассмотреть мелкие нестыковки. Копперфильд же тоже летал, но всем известно, что он шарлатан. Сого верит своим глазам, но всё же не спешит завязывать с выпивкой и увлечением мангой.  
— Это секси-но-дзюцу, признайтесь?  
Гинтоки больше не говорит, только укоризненно молчит и шевелит пальцами в поисках меча — вокруг полно Тендошу, им ещё нужно сражаться, им есть что терять. Они дали время всем отступить дальше, остались прикрывать тыл всего на пару минут, чтобы Кондо-сан и Нобуме с надменным ублюдком Сасаки смогли уйти вперёд с этого проклятого острова.  
— А я вот всё думаю — на вас всегда так быстро заживают раны, данна. Как на собаке. Или как на коте, знаете ли. Их же девять, да? Жизней, да?  
Кровь пачкает ботинки, её много, от таких ран умирают мгновенно даже ято, а Гинтоки смотрит на него, как на придурка и не собирается умирать.  
— Или вы родственничек того блондинчика?  
В кустах шуршит, и Сого прикасается к тёплой коже одной половины, сдвигает их вместе, как конструктор, подгоняет так, чтобы один в один, хотя и подмывает слепить ногу к руке и проверить, обязательно проверить трюк с отрезанием головы. И всё же не выдерживает и просовывает пальцы в разрез, держит до тех пор, пока регенерирующая ткань не начинает выталкивать их наружу. Только спрашивает:  
— Как она выглядела?  
Гинтоки пожимает плечами и стряхивает его руки с себя. Из кустов выскакивает пара кроликов, перемахивают через бревно и исчезает в подлеске. Рядом слышны крики Кацуры — похоже, то, что они отстали, дало совсем немного преимущества бегущим впереди.  
— Старая. Мерзкая. Обычное дело.  
Кивать на бегу Сого не рискует — кровь из разбитой головы всё ещё не до конца остановилась.  
— Сами или кто-то за вас?  
— Мне нужно было, я и договорился, конечно же, — сухо говорит Гинтоки, когда впереди сквозь листву виднеются спины Шинпачи и Кондо-сана. — Хотя лучше бы я оставил это дело Тацуме. Дешевле бы вышло.  
— И зачем же?  
Завидев их, Кагура счастливо улыбается. Вся в крови и в перепачканном костюме, с повисшей на ней Нобуме, которая в свою очередь поддерживает Сасаки.  
Не останавливаясь, Гинтоки на бегу сносит голову замешкавшемуся Тендошу и молчит ещё несколько шагов, как раз половину дороги до ждущих их дорогих людей. Сого знает, что ничего никому не скажет, хотя его и не просили.  
— А тебе зачем было?

***  
— Лет? Не многовато ли за один раз?  
В окно не видно ничего. В городе всегда горят огни — вывески, фонари, Терминал. Сого и забыл, какой чёрной может быть ночь в деревне.  
— Хочешь поторговаться?  
Торговаться значит признать, что он поверил. Поверил в россказни и шепотки на улицах, в рассказы сошедших с ума от старости соседей — Имамото, Киримото, Куросаки и всех других, кто приходил к ним посидеть, когда сестре нужно было выйти по делам, а Сого был ещё слишком мал, чтобы оставаться дома самому. Аманто никогда не следовало верить. Не следовало искать белого кролика, не следовало знать, кто такой Морфеус. Если только иногда знание достойно платы.  
— Это ведь честно. Ты хочешь жизнь. Платить нужно той же монетой, капитан Шинсенгуми.  
У Сого дёргается губа, обнажаются зубы. Он знает, как это выглядит со стороны. Как он сам выглядит со стороны, с маниакальным блеском в глазах и кривой улыбкой.  
— Это второй сорт, — говорит старуха. — Сложный случай, поэтому цена высока, знаешь ли.  
Все знали, что старухе нужно платить. Редко деньгами, чаще чем-то другим. Молодостью, здоровьем, силой, удачей. Жизнью. Старуха давала взамен всё, что ты просил, и хотя все знали это, всегда находился кто-то, кто хотел платить. Как другой сосед, Киримото, который отдал жизнь дочери взамен жизни сына, заболевшего одной лютой зимой. А тот потом погиб на войне с аманто, на следующий же день, как записался добровольцем. Или это был кто-то другой?  
Все знали, где искать хижину в ивовых зарослях. Только Хиджиката не знал. Он был чужаком в их деревне и после не показывал носа из додзё. А потом они переехали в Эдо.  
Все знали, и Сого знал, но не верил.  
У сестры могло быть два шанса.

***  
Бой с Уцуро неравный. Это видно сразу, и сделать с этим нельзя ничего. Ничего во власти человеческих сил, когда в бой идут монстры. Настоящие монстры, не названные за глаза таковыми смертные люди. Чудовища, поднимающиеся раз за разом с отрубленной головой, располовиненные, с вырванным сердцем и оторванными конечностями.  
Гинтоки поднимается раз за разом тоже. Не скрываясь, с решимостью в глазах, с горьким изломом губ. У него за спиной его причины — Шинпачи, Кагура, старуха из закусочной, другие жители Кабуки-чо. Им некуда отступать, это последнее сражение, неравное, но никто не собирается его проигрывать. Не сейчас.  
Когда в очередной раз Гинтоки не встаёт, когда заряд у батарейки заканчивается, Сого протыкает Уцуро голову его боккеном, как подсмотрел когда-то, кажется, много лет назад. И даже не промазывает, хотя левой рукой неудобно, особенно когда правая болит фантомной болью и от потери крови кружится голова.  
Уцуро шевелится уже через минуту, поэтому Сого, покачиваясь, добредает до распростёртого тела со стеклянными глазами, и мажет губами по сухим, мертвым губам Гинтоки своими.  
— Извращенец, — кричит Кагура откуда-то со стороны.  
— Сого, твою мать, нашёл время!  
Откуда идёт голос Хиджикаты, определить трудно — перед глазами пляшут красные точки, но это уже не важно. Он договорился на десять. Должно хватить.  
Губы Гинтоки теплеют, дрогнувшие ресницы щекочут щеку.  
— Вставай, — говорит Сого.  
В этот раз он успел всё сделать правильно. Десять лет ради ещё одного шанса — не так уж и много.  
Гинтоки всё понимает сразу же. Отбрасывает его в сторону, спасает от удара Уцуро, и боль от падения проясняет голову:  
— Не делай этого больше.  
— А вы мне запретите ещё.  
Поэтому Гинтоки встаёт во второй раз. И в третий. За победу нужно платить высокую цену, как и за знание того, что они непременно победят, и любой способ подойдёт.  
Когда Гинтоки встаёт в пятый раз, Сого перестаёт считать.


End file.
